


Colorful

by sharkartist



Series: A mix of one shot shorts [1]
Category: Rise of the Guardians (2012)
Genre: 30 minute short, M/M, One Shot, crappy one shot, jack falls into the river dye, tags make no sense! D:
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-11-07
Updated: 2013-11-07
Packaged: 2017-12-31 17:53:35
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 591
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1034639
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sharkartist/pseuds/sharkartist
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Jack falls into the dye river. Simple as that.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Colorful

**Author's Note:**

> Just a random short/one shot thing. God it's terrible...and yet I don't care. This pairing needs more fanfics anyway.

Normally the Warren should be quite and completely calm. And their shouldn't be an issue, no matter how small or stupid it was.

In fact, it was already covered with beautiful shades of colors, from greens to blues, and pinks. Everything was warm, inviting, and there wasn't an reason to have anymore color. 

Then again...Tell that to the winter spirit who happened to trip and fall into the dye river with a nice splash, making the grass all around the area look very...colorful. 

Aster stopped in his checking around, stopping his cleaning and searching. His ear twitched to the sound, and his curiosity got the best of him. Did someone fall into the dye? Confused, he headed over the hills and the side tunnels toward the river where he was met with the smell of wet, ice and snow.

And a multicolored Jack Frost. 

He stared before a smirk and a laugh escaped his lips. "Mate, what the hell happened to you?" He teased. 

"I got shoved in, what do you think? Shit, help me out of here!" he protested with a grunt. 

Calmly, even if he was still chuckling, Aster tugged him out of the dye river looking him over once he was on his feet. Boy, the poor kid was colorful at the moment. God he was a mix of colors, all clashing against his hoodie and pants, and his pale skin. And oh, his hair was pastel! Aster snickered a bit more looking him over. 

He wasn't surprised that Jack was here in the first place. In fact, why would he? They were practically dating in a way...well were. It was complicated as they told the other guardians. Very complicated. 

So the question wasn't why he was in the Warren ( for he was probably seeing Aster...then again who really knew with the spirit), or how he got in here in the first place. More it was...how he ended up in the dye. 

"How on earth did you get shoved in? I thought you were better then that snowflake." Aster chuckled, moving his paw to touch the frost spirits cheek. He pulled his paw away seeing it with dye giving a snort. Well, he should of been smarter shouldn't he?

"You're goodies got in my way. I swear they're mocking me sometimes." Jack moaned, looking at his colorful hoodie and his pants, then glancing at his hair. "I look hideous." He wined out, giving a look of distaste as he took his staff back into his hands. 

"Just a little." 

"Aster!" 

"What? You do. But it doesn't matter what you look like...even if none of those shades work out. I love you, no matter what you look like, my Jackie." He grinned kissing the others forehead, gaining a blush from the spirit. 

"...I love you." He replied his body hugging onto the furry form in front of him. 

"I love you too. Come on, lets wash you up." 

"Can I freeze some of you're goodies afterwards?" He countered glaring at a particular group. 

"...I'll think about it." 

"Awesome. Lets go Cottontail." 

Aster gave a snort as he followed after the more at ease frost spirit, walking with him in steady footfalls smiling in content. 

Aster came to realize he would love Jack no matter what he looked like, or no matter what color he was. 

Though his normal choice of colors was much better. 

Blue, white and pale was the best of colors. 

And not the mess of rainbow in front of him.


End file.
